A conventional gas lighter generally comprises a fuel reservoir for containing combustible fuel, a valve for releasing the combustible fuel from the fuel reservoir, a lever for activating the valve, and a flint and a friction wheel for generating sparks toward the valve by virtue of friction therebetween. The sparks could thereby light the combustible fuel released from fuel reservoir through the valve, and then generate flame.
Such gas lighters are very convenient for use, and it is easy to generate flame, even for children. Thus, it is dangerous when users ignite the lighters unintentionally, and is even more dangerous when children manage to ignite the lighters intentionally.
Many safety lighters with safety devices have been developed. However, the safety devices in the existing safety lighters are either complex, which prevent not only children but also adults from igniting the lighters, or very simple, which are not sufficient to prevent children from operating the lighters.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a gas lighter with safety mechanism, which is simple in its structure but sufficient to avoid unintentional operation of the lighter by adults and intentional operation of the lighter by children.